


Noise

by ChasetheSun2



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bath Sex, Begging, Both sexual and nonsexual overstimulation, Clawing, Codependency, Collars, Discipline, Dominance and Submission, Loud Sex, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Pale Porn, Plugs, Quadrant Confusion, Scratching, Sexual Training, Spanking, Subspace, autistic headcanon, d/s dynamics, dirty talking, minor original character interaction, nookpearls, pale porn leading into flushed porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 11:23:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15460284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChasetheSun2/pseuds/ChasetheSun2
Summary: Cronus Ampora was everything the great Orphaner Dualscar wasn't. Lithe, sensitive,beautiful.Even the slightest touch from Ayries' calloused hands bruised his skin, the slightest bite made Cronus bleed. He wanted to claim him, mark him, keep him forever - and he knew that Cronus wanted the same. He whispered it every night like a fervent prayer, carved it into Ayries' back deep enough to scar. Damn the gods, he hoped one day it scarred. A permanent mark of Cronus’ ownership of his entire being.





	Noise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [biifurcatedCoder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/biifurcatedCoder/gifts).



> Drone season 2018! _Cheers_  
>  I was really excited to write this because of my longtime secret art crush on my fill recipient. I hope you like it!
> 
> My prompt was: _"I prefer to see these two in some sort of relationship based around power and respect without abuse, be it a tender understanding red/pale or a flirty playful pitch with a cocky cro and a more stoic dual teaching him "discipline". This could be in a bdsm sense, a denial and desperation sense, or my personal fave and guilty pleasure, an omo sense. Bonus would be any nookpearl inclusion, LOVE that concept"_
> 
> Thank you to [Dragoneisha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragoneisha/pseuds/Dragoneisha) for being a wonderful beta!

Ayries Ampora hated the nights when he woke up feeling like a fog had drifted in over his mind. The nights when it took all of his energy just to sit up in bed, much less get dressed and go about his nightly routines. Even things like combing his hair and eating breakfast were insurmountable tasks. Usually those nights came after a dusk to dawn alcoholic haze in which everything blurs into a myriad of colours and sounds and voices - but no, there'd been no drinking the evening before. There'd only been a long, stormy night and good crew trolls lost to the rage of the sea and the gods above. 

Pity none of them had been seadwellers, but at least they were all replaceable in that same extent.

The moon's rays made Ayries squint. He hissed under his breath as the ship and soft bed below him attempted to rock and lull him back to sleep, aided by the dull slap of water against the hull. The sound bounced around his delicate pan and made his whole body itch and fidget like someone was poking him in all the wrong places. Usually it was a soothing sound, a soothing feeling to be rocked to sleep by the ocean itself. But now Ayries felt like every movement was choking him, pressing in on his sides and he just wanted to thrash and howl and claw his way out.

_ Overstimulation,   _ someone had told him. Someone who came from a much softer, gentler planet, who came with knowledge of a place that had words and symptoms and diagnoses for things that go wrong in the pan. He'd been overstimulated. Too many things happening from all sides at once and not enough time or mental energy to process what was going on around him. It was like a battle at sea, only he couldn't shout orders and shoot the things that were assaulting him. Sounds and movements couldn't be killed. 

With a grunt Ayries sat up, rubbing at his already throbbing pan. Gods above, not even seven in the evening and he was already suffering. It was going to be a long night if everything went downhill sideways this quickly. Normally he at least made it to midnight before he was in this sour of a mood. Ayries was never really a "sociable" troll as it was, but at least people knew to stay out of his way when he started off the evening with a murderous look on his scarred face. 

Most people, anyway. 

There was one troll in particular who'd had no common sense when he stepped aboard Ayries' ship. Who bore his sign and his blood, the same hue or maybe even higher - he couldn't tell. Right now, that troll was fast asleep beside him. Bare as the day he was hatched, bruised and bitten to hell and back. 

Sometimes Ayries swore the treacherous sea sirens themselves had given one of their own a pair of legs. They’d fitted the boy with a mouth made purely to backtalk, seduce and ensnare him and tossed him on land to reel Ayries under.

He was certainly reeling, that was for sure.

Cronus Ampora was everything that Ayries had tried so hard to beat out of himself as a young troll. With a cancer stick between his lips and a greasy smirk on his face to match his gelled hair, Ayries had immediately hated him. He'd assigned the apparently misplaced troll to deck duty and told him, on no uncertain terms, that if he missed a single spot on the floor Ayries would beat the living tar out of him and let the crew have their way with him after. He could hear the shouting and insults even as he made his way back to the cabin, but he knew a few leers Cronus’ way from the other crew members would get him to shut up and work real quick.

The next evening when the captain stepped on the deck, he found Cronus asleep standing up against his mop and the entire ship sparkling. It was the first time the crew had seen him any sort of way besides ornery as he took the boy into his cabin, put him on the bed, and let him sleep the rest of the night off. 

That was all he'd needed - just a little push, really, here and there. Cronus had gone from a whining, sniveling little brat to Ayries' favorite cabin pet in less than a sweep. Ayries could see the similarities in them; they were both stubborn to a fault, determined to be proven right. Both of them had enough ego for an army, though at least Ayries’ came from experience rather than an over-inflated sense of self-importance. But not all was bad. Cronus had opened up, too. Told stories that had made Ayries laugh at first. Imagine that, a world of trolls that never killed, were taught to be gentle, never took what was rightfully theirs! But when he saw the look in Cronus' eyes - the hurt Ayries’ disbelief had caused - he knew the other wasn't joking. He'd been serious. Beforus was real, and Cronus Ampora was a lost soul from another world. Somehow he’d washed up right where his genetic equal could find him, lost and adrift in some old port town.

Well, now. Ayries couldn't just leave him after that. He took the boy under his wing - for good this time. 

Cronus Ampora was everything the great Orphaner Dualscar wasn't. Lithe, sensitive,  _ beautiful _ . Even the slightest touch from Ayries' calloused hands bruised his skin, the slightest bite made Cronus bleed. He wanted to claim him, mark him, keep him forever - and he knew that Cronus wanted the same. He whispered it every night like a fervent prayer, carved it into Ayries' back deep enough to scar. Damn the gods, he hoped one day it scarred. A permanent mark of Cronus’ ownership of his entire being.

Ayries' thoughts were interrupted by the sound of rustling sheets beside him. There, splayed out on the bed, wavy black hair tousled from sleep, lay Cronus. He turned over, mumbled something in his sleep and reached out as if to tug Ayries back to bed, his nose scrunching when he couldn't seem to find what he was looking for. 

Ayries wasn't sure if what he felt could be classified as fully red or fully pale when he looked down at Cronus and felt his pusher clench in his chest. He'd long come to terms with the fact that he just didn't care about quadrants anymore. He was too old for that, and Cronus didn't seem to care either. 

Anyway, as long as they were happy, who was it hurting? Certainly no one on the ship. He heard the whispers on board, knew that the crew was relieved that he'd been less foul to be around lately. Some of them even celebrated when Cronus and the Captain retired to the cabin early. Normally he'd give each and every one of them a good whipping for talking about him behind his back but seeing as they were all in agreement that what was happening was indeed a  _ good thing _ for the Captain, he supposed he could let it slide. Just this once, anyway. 

"Cap'n?" Murmured a sleepy voice beside him. Cronus looked up at him with heavy-lidded eyes. One hand with immaculately clipped claws reached up, rubbing at those sleepy, thick-lashed violets. Ayries' heart jumped in his throat again. 

"Right here, pet." He murmured. The difference between Cronus' voice and his own was not to be missed; Cronus had a softer, more singsong tone, not quite an alto but getting there in pitch. Ayries was low and husky, almost a growl in the back of his throat that even in a good mood was enough to make any rusty cower. Carefully, he reached out, running his hand through Cronus' hair and the other chirped, leaning his head up into the touch and closing his eyes. A yawn left him, baring the shark-like teeth that crowded his mouth in sharp layers. He'd have to get most of them pulled again and soon, just so he didn't accidentally chomp off his own tongue. 

Cronus smiled up at him and carefully crawled his way into Ayries' lap. He was thin and lanky, showing himself off intentionally as he laid himself out like a dessert platter. His back arched, gills and ribs showing, what little muscle he'd managed to work up while on the ship flexed and on full display.  A jingling silver chain with a small medallion of the same metal dangled from his neck; a little token of ownership as much as it was one of affection. Ayries gave a snort at the prostration and reached down, running calloused but gentle hands along Cronus' stomach. Cronus purred. 

"'m hungry," Cronus said in the most saccharine, pouting tone he could manage. 

"Then get yourself some food." Ayries rumbled back. "You got legs, you can use em." 

"But I can't  _ feel em. _ " Cronus whined and reached up, brushing his hand along Ayries' cheek in what was unmistakably a pap. A shudder ran down the old captain's spine that he tried his hardest to hide from the younger, but for the most part, it didn't work. They were putty in one another's hands, and the worst part of it all was that they both knew and used it to their advantage. 

Slowly, Ayries lifted Cronus off of him and back onto the bed. "You sook." He said, standing up. His back cracked in several places and he let out a quiet groan - the last one of those had hurt something fierce. He heard a worried chitter behind him and gentle hands reached up to massage his shoulders. He brushed them off. "Never mind that, let me get dressed. Touchy thing."

Cronus sat back on his knees, huffing. "What's the point of sittin here all pretty if you're not gonna let me give you a hand every once in a while, huh?" He bitched, lips pursing. Ayries rolled his eyes as he pulled on a pair of pants. His frilled, pierced gills could remain bared for the moment, he was only going down to the mess hall after all. 

"You gave me a hand last night," He said. "And a mouth. And your nook." 

"Not like that!" 

Ayries didn't have to look behind him to know that Cronus had turned a lovely shade of violet from the tips of his fins to his collarbone. A faint smile plucked at his marred lips. He turned anyhow, giving the blushing mess of troll a gentle kiss to the forehead, more pale than flushed. He noted the bruises on Cronus' wrists, his thighs, the bites on his hips and sheath. The delicate violet frills of his lateral gills, mussed and looking like they could use a solid cleaning from the amount of material he'd accidentally swallowed the night before. 

Cronus chirred quietly and leaned his head momentarily on Ayries' shoulder, pulling away when the older troll moved back again. With the click and creak of the door, Ayries was gone, leaving Cronus in the bed alone. 

The ship outside the Captain's quarters was functioning much like normal; it was a quiet, calm night on the sea, with sailors hustling about to keep the ship at top efficiency. The blueblood in the crows' nest with his spyglass, looking out for dangers both natural and trollmade, or lusii to be fed to the Great One down below. A myriad of trolls from all over, mostly reformed criminals and pirates too cowardly to face the Empress for their crimes, formed his crew. From rust to blue - no indigoes or other violets on this ship, no sir. That was a danger that Ayries never wanted to face, and he hunted down lethal beasts for a living. 

"Captain on deck!" Someone shouted, and everyone froze. Immediate attention was called his way, hands to foreheads in a mostly impeccable military salute. Ayries nodded, and the crew members relaxed. If anyone was going to mention the fact that he was bruised all along his lateral gills, or that he was shirtless and scratched to bits, they certainly weren't going to do it in his presence. Not if they valued their lives, anyway. 

"Back to work, the lot of you." The Captain growled in a louder than usual tone. Once again the deck was a flurry of motion and excitement. His first mate, an overly-eager cerulean, began to stride up to him with a purposeful glint in his eye but Ayries stopped him with a hand motion. 

"Not now, Xyloto." He said in a lower voice. "I'm fuckin' hungry and I need a bath before I can be any sorta functionin' Captain."

"Yes sir." The troll bowed and trotted away again with that same tight, brisk pace. Ayries pinched the bridge of his nose and made his way down to the mess hall. 

It was quiet down here, thankfully. Breakfast was long done and over with, but the chef knew to keep leftovers and plates full just in case someone slept in. This wasn't some first come first served basis, not with a captain that liked to sleep away the mornings and a hungry crew. There was always plenty extra, either to feed latecomers or to chum the water for beasts for later meals. 

Ayries knocked on the open wall of the serving station and the chef - who'd apparently began to doze off - jolted awake with a start. No words were exchanged; the grizzled old shark of a cook and Ayries had known each other long enough to communicate without speaking. Two plates were handed over, piled high with eggs and meat, warmed toast and grits. A good, healthy meal. Ayries nodded his approval and turned away. 

"Be comin' up to port sometime tonight," He said as he looked over the fruit stands to the left of the kitchens. He plucked some sliced melon and grapes still on the stem from the bunch and nabbed a bottle of wine. "Get your list ready for what you'll need."

The old cook didn't say anything. Ayries didn't need him to. He knew the other understood.

Going back up onto the deck was much less of a hassle than heading down had been. At least this time there was no fanfare, no one rushing to pester him, no bothering of any kind. The crew members were an organized group, dancing out of Ayries' way as easily as trained ballorists would. he was pleased to see that nothing needed his immediate attention this time, and while Xyloto's purposeful stride had piqued his curiosity, whatever it was could clearly wait since she wasn't pushing it into his face. He had more important things to deal with right now - or rather, a more important person. 

The creak of the door and the click of the lock didn't even begin to stir Cronus from the doze he'd fallen under in the ten minutes Ayries had been away. The old captain couldn't help but smile as he looked down at his alternate self - yes, he knew that was what they were. Ayries and Cronus' physiques were as different as day and night, but there was no mistaking that Roman nose or the high, elegant cheekbones.  Ayries remembered that he'd once looked just as beautiful, before his work had marred his face permanently. Those full lips that Cronus pursed so easily, on Ayries' face were gashed and dented with scars, creased at the edges from scowling. His eyes, thick-lashed and wide, one blinded now from the unfortunate rake of the Empress' trident. A warning he was too stupid to ignore in his youth and due punishment in turn. He was almost jealous of Cronus' unmarred beauty, really, but it was hard to be jealous of someone who devoted every ounce of his being to Ayries' pleasure and happiness. 

Ayries wished he only had more time to do the same for the younger.

The clink of the breakfast tray being set down on the nightstand and the smell of warm, slightly less than fresh food was what finally roused Cronus from his slumber. Ayries sat on the edge of the bed as Cronus stretched, arching his back and flaring those pretty fins out wide in an unintentional display. He was so small and slight, lean and uncut where Ayries had developed years of hard muscle and scarring. Ayries couldn't keep his hands to himself at the best of times, but now, seeing him splayed out in the moonlight, his hand moved on its own to caress Cronus' hip and trace the claw marks he himself had left there the evening before. Cronus jumped and hissed in a pained breath, turning sleepy eyes on Ayries.

"That hurts."

Ayries said nothing. He leaned down, pressing a tender kiss to Cronus' hip in apology. Cronus was too soft, too gentle for life at sea. He was better off here, in Ayries' bed, where he could be showered in all the pity and adoration his once touch-starved heart could handle. Ayries' tongue darted out, laving over the scratches, and Cronus squirmed. One hand with neatly trimmed claws reached down to thread itself through Ayries' salt-stiff hair, pulling lightly, and Ayries had to resist the urge to keep his tongue going lower. Even just the memories of the night before - Cronus' moans and whimpers, the breathless cries of his name - had Ayries' bulge stirring in its sheath again, ready to take and claim and pull those sweet singsong noises from Cronus' lips again. 

"Cap'n, come on," Cronus' voice was breathy even now, but this time it was a slight whine that tinged his tone. His stomach growled and Ayries forced himself to pull away from the other's hipbones, realizing he'd sucked another dark mark at the crux of his hips where they would normally meet the hem of his pants. No one would miss that, if Cronus let his shirt ride too high. Ayries didn't care - the more people saw his claim on Cronus, the better. No one was allowed to touch Cronus except him. 

"Sorry, lad." He murmured in a husky tone, leaning in to steal a kiss from Cronus' lips. Cronus melted under him, arching up into his touch. Ayries would forever love how responsive he was. "Couldn't help myself."

Cronus looked up at him as Ayries pulled away and smiled dazedly. Then his stomach growled again and he sat up. "Can't believe I gotta say it, but it's gotta wait," He said, eagerly choosing the plate with the slightest amount more on it. Greedy brat. "I'm starvin."

"I bet you are," Ayries took the other plate, leaving the stolen fruit for later. He had plans for that. "I would be too if I put as much work in as you did last night. Both on and off the deck."

Cronus' cheeks coloured and he stuck out his tongue between mouthfuls of sweet grits. He really was hungry, it seemed, because Cronus' plate was empty of all but the gristle of his steak. Ayries had watched as Cronus had gone from one of the pickiest eaters he'd ever seen in his thousand sweeps to the most voracious of his entire crew, and in only a sweep flat. It was around the time that they'd begun to explore the paler side of their relationship that he'd accepted that the food he ate would never be the fancy things his servants made him at home on Beforus. Since then he'd learned to appreciate the seafaring wares for what they were - healthy and necessary for hard work. The fancy foods could wait until they got on shore.

Ayries took Cronus' hungry silence as a chance to talk. "We're gonna be docking today." He said between mouthfuls of runny egg and toast. He took his time eating, never wanting to overfill himself. "not a great big port like the last one, but somethin comfortable enough. We can see a few sights, grab a hotel room. Sleep somewhere besides a rockin' ship for once."

The bitterness in Ayries' voice at the last few words made Cronus look up in surprise. Ayries normally loved the feeling of the ocean rocking him to sleep, and Cronus knew it. Carefully he put his plate aside so as not to make any noise, then crawled over and shifted to nestle his face into the crook of Ayries' neck. Where he knew the old Captain liked him most. 

"Feelin' overstimmed again, old man?" He asked. One hand carefully trailed along the base of Ayries' shoulder blades and the captain shivered, taking in a deep breath. He was constantly surprised at how much even Cronus' presence helped steady him. He nodded, and Cronus crooned. "Poor thing. Lemme take care of ya today, sweetheart."

There was no arguing with Cronus when he went into this mode. It was embarrassing, having this young trout coddle him, but at the same time Ayries wouldn't know how to cope without it. It was only after he'd been with Cronus for a few perigees that he looked back and noticed just how much of a raging mess he'd been without Cronus to soothe and seduce him. With a heavy sigh he put down his half-finished plate and pulled Cronus into his arms, holding him tightly. 

"What would I do without you?" He asked, a low purr rumbling in his throat. Cronus laughed and pressed a tender kiss to his forehead, papping his cheeks in that slow, tender way that said their encounter wouldn't be wholly pale if Cronus could help it.

"Crash an' burn, probably. Get yourself killed somehow." 

Ayries couldn't even argue. Cronus wasn't in the slightest bit wrong at that. He let himself relax as Cronus took over, straddling Ayries' lap and chirping at him sweetly. His delicate hands worked Ayries' muscles with a strength that was hidden under his waifish figure normally. In truth Cronus could probably match the old captain for power, if not outrank him. It was only choice and respect that kept Cronus under him and submissive to him most nights, but now, he had been given the reins. Ayries' shoulders slumped as Cronus dug into the muscle, forcefully pulling out knots the old captain didn't even know existed. A quiet sigh left him and he cupped Cronus' hips in his hands, mouthing gentle kisses into the crook of his neck. When Cronus' breath hitched he sucked, leaving a light mark just under his gills. 

"Love you." He whispered quietly. Cronus chirred back, a wordless affirmation. 

Ayries took a moment to relax in his mate's arms before carefully picking him up, wrapping his strong arms around Cronus' waist and scooping him up like a young wriggler. With a grunt of effort, he lifted them both off the bed.  Cronus squirmed in his arms, looking around, fins twitching in slight alarm. 

"Wh - hey!" He said, wiggling slightly and looking around. His lips pursed into a pout. "What's goin on? I wasn't done, this isn't fair!"

"Hush, you." Ayries said. It wasn't a barked command like he would make before, but it was enough to silence Cronus anyhow. He fell into a sulky quiet and rested his head against Ayries' shoulder, knocking his horns against the other's chin and mumbling about his 'work' being interrupted. The complaints weren't on his lips for long, though, once he saw where Ayries was taking him. 

The door to the bath opened with a jolting kick from Ayries' boot- seeing as he had no free hands to open it. The baths were ornate, even for Ayries' and Cronus' tastes. All marble and shattered mother-of-pearl inlaid into a dark cement, the walls and floor of the baths glimmered like something plucked from the mouth of an oyster. A mirror lined one wall and climbed up, up onto the roof above the bath. What a huge bath it was, made to hold up to three or four fully grown trolls. It was impeccably clean, not a spot to be found on the seamless slope up into the water. Cronus could swim in it if he wanted, and had, on several occasions. The bath was really the only extravagant thing Ayries allowed himself on the ship, and that was only because he refused to bathe unless the area was spotless and sparkling. 

The younger troll seemed to almost vibrate with excitement as Ayries put him down. He was glad he was already naked. He immediately vaulted over the edge of the tub and fiddled with the taps to get the water to the perfect temperature as Ayries undressed. It was only then that Cronus paused and let the water run as he admired his Captain. 

Tall and scarred, with skin darker than the night sky and gill slits like horizontal slashes in his sides, pierced and fearlessly bared. His face was sharply cut - narrow eyes and a narrower mouth, a nose that'd been broken far too many times and had just eventually regrown crooked. A square jawline that Cronus was quite frankly envious of. And of course, those two slashes that ripped his face apart, ruined his lips and blinded one eye, baring the cartilage of his nose and splitting the tip. Cronus didn't care how ugly Ayries thought those scars made him. They were gorgeous to him. He kissed them whenever he could, whispered words of worship that, in the captain's worst nights, fell on deaf ears. Cronus didn't mind; he'd just repeat them again the next evening. 

Ayries caught him staring and scowled, lips turning down into a frown that he clearly didn't mean by the look in his eyes. His ear fins flushed a light purple, bioluminescent freckles lighting up like stars over the sky canvas of his cheeks. Cronus smiled at him in pure admiration.

"Stop lookin at me like that." Ayries mumbled, stepping into the bath and sinking down into the water with a sigh. He set down the plate of fruit and goodies beside the bath for them to pick at. Cronus immediately sat in his lap, back to Ayries' chest and snuggling up to him. Looking up at the mirror made him smile - then pluck at a grape. He held it to Ayries' lips and Ayries bit in, nipping Cronus' fingers lightly.

"I'll stare as much as I like, thank you," He said with a contented smile. He was purring hard enough that it caused the water around them to ripple. Ayries shook his head, combing a gentle hand through Cronus' hair as the other munched on a piece of melon. 

"You're incorrigible."

The only reply Ayries got in return was a smile and a sticky-sweet kiss. He laughed and kissed back, pulling Cronus close to him as their mouths moved together. The soft fluttering of lashes could be felt against Ayries' cheeks as Cronus closed his eyes,  his fins wiggling with contentment before lowering. Ayries' chest rumbled with a purr of his own, hands pressing into the barely-there flesh at Cronus' hip bones. Cronus gasped, parting his lips, and Ayries indulged himself by deepening it. Their chests pressed together and the old Captain could feel Cronus' heart begin to hammer. It was a good feeling, always a good feeling - knowing that he made Cronus' pusher race like that. 

Cronus hissed as Ayries' claws skittered over the marks from the night before. "Careful," He whispered. Ayries could hear the way his breaths had already begun to stagger, shaky and wanting, and it made something stir in his gut that was more than a little possessive. He murmured an apology against the crook of Cronus' neck and took delight in the way the frills of his gill slit shuddered against his breath. 

Then, just as quickly as Ayries could begin to get invested in what they were doing, Cronus pulled away. There was something needy in his eyes, the way he avoided Ayries' gaze that made the old sea dog only want to pull him back again. Before he could, though, Cronus took his hands. Ayries relented.

"Hold on, okay?" Cronus said. "I just - I wanna do something...alright? Just gimme a second...." He rose, climbing away from Ayries' lap and out of the bath. Tilting his head, Ayries watched Cronus stumble and slip down the marble ramp and out the door for a moment. His fins flared as Cronus came back in and his lips pulled into a hungry smile. 

Cronus was a beautiful creature. A voice like a siren and the beautiful body that Ayries had long since thrown away to do his work. Standing in the doorway, the moonlight glistened off the drips of water clinging to his hair and body, rolling down his chin and collecting in the dip of his collarbone. His soft eyes were lowered, long lashes fanned out, fins back and low in submission. Around his neck sat a beautiful leather collar. Their shared symbol was emblazoned on the front in pure, sparkling amethysts. His hands knotted together as he glanced up at Ayries - first with a hopeful expression, then with a sheepish sort of smile. He knew immediately by the look in Ayries' eyes that what he was silently asking for was more than okay. 

Ayries worshiped Cronus; but sometimes, Cronus worshiped him. 

Slowly and carefully, Cronus got down on his hands and knees. There had been something in his hands, something that he'd been wringing between them worriedly as if too shy to ask out loud. He put it into his mouth and placed his final hand down and lowered his head to look down to the marble below him. It was a small bag of marbles, it seemed. Ayries chuckled softly as Cronus  began to crawl across the hard floor to the bath once again. 

"That's cute." He murmured quietly, leaning over the edge on his forearms to watch the other crawl to him. It was demeaning, horrifying for a seadweller to bow and kneel to anyone, but to crawl was a whole other level. Cronus seemed to be loving it, though, based on the already squirming organ between his thighs and the way his fins glowed violet. His chest rose and fell with every determined, eager breath he took. When he got to the pool, Ayries reached out a hand, taking his chin and tilting it up sharply. Cronus didn't dare look him in the eyes. 

"Good boy. You're startin to remember more of your trainin. Get in here."

Cronus shivered, a subtle little shake of his shoulders that didn't go amiss by Ayries' eyes. Slowly he crawled into the bath, settling himself between Ayries' thighs and waiting patiently. Both of them knew that if Cronus were to make a move too soon, he wouldn't get anything he wanted. He'd only get tossed out of the bath with orders to avoid his poor, swollen bulge the whole night. 

And swollen it was; Ayries reached between the other's thighs, scooping the other's bulge into his hand and examining him with an almost clinical eye. Cronus whimpered around the bag of marbles held between his teeth as Ayries gave it a little squeeze, hips jerking. Ayries immediately stopped at that, looking down at Cronus and scowling. 

"Did I hear somethin?"

Silence. Cronus didn't dare move. Ayries nodded his approval.

"Good. Bitches don't talk, last time I recall."

Another shudder from Cronus and his bulge lashed in Ayries' hand. Ayries paid it no mind, continuing his 'inspection' of the other. Two fingers slid into Cronus' nook - or tried to, anyhow. He couldn't get any further than Cronus' entrance as a thick plug already blocked the way. Hunger and heat flared in Ayries' belly.

"Cute," He whispered softly. Cronus was already trembling, needy little brat that he was. Ayries' bulge hadn't even begun to poke out of his sheath yet and Cronus looked like he was just about ready to come undone with a twitch of Ayries' hands. He pushed on the plug, thrusting it teasingly into Cronus, aiming for his sweet spot with every movement of the toy. "Look at that. Such an eager little bitch. Even got yourself some pretty marbles. Want to color 'em, I suppose?"

Cronus whimpered again and nodded, not looking up from his spot on the baths. From Ayries' vantage point it looked like Cronus was staring a hole into the captain's sheath. He chuckled, letting the other suffer for a few moments as he wiggled the toy about in the other's nook. The soft breathy noises coming from Cronus were nothing short of beautiful to him. His fingers stopped moving the plug again, this time pulling it out. Cronus' thighs trembled, clenching down as if trying to keep the toy as close inside him as possible. Ayries gave the boy's thigh a slap.

"Stop that. Open." 

The movement was slow and hesitant, but eventually fear of punishment won out over Cronus' need for release. He spread his thighs, violet soaking into the water from his greedy nook and giving it the faintest color. The rumbling growl that left Ayries made Cronus shiver, his fins drooping, looking away. 

"Can't control yourself even a little bit, can you?" He hissed. Cronus didn't reply - he knew that Ayries didn't want an answer. Instead he simply shivered and stared down at the bath floor, trying to control himself and failing. His bulge lashed and Ayries laughed, maybe a little too mockingly, but Cronus didn't back away and safeword out of it so he supposed it was all fine. "Look at you. Spread out like a common rusty whore, beggin me to fill you with pearls and plug you up. What do I get out of it, huh? A needy, whining little bitch who won't even look me in the eye."

This was a test. Ayries knew it, Cronus knew it. Once upon a time Cronus would have looked up at him, anger flaring in his eyes, but now he simply inched closer with his fins twitching down submissively. He chirped, soft and quiet, cheeks burning with embarrassment even as he took the bag of marbles from between his teeth and began to mouth at Ayries' throat and collarbone. In this moment he wasn't Ayries' equal and that was the way he wanted it. At this moment, he was meant to be used, asking to be used. As his mouth moved lower, Ayries gave a pleased little snort, putting his hand on Cronus' head in a gentle caress. 

"Good boy." 

Cronus' fins fluttered at the praise, the soft touch. Ayries knew he was a fragile sensitive thing, from a fragile sensitive planet. He couldn't take too much abuse without a reward. He looked down, watching as Cronus' mouth kissed and worshiped a trail from his chest, wiggling backwards with his hands behind his back. He never bit, never used his hands - not since the first time, when he'd ended up with a sore bottom because of his poor choices. No, his mouth remained pliant and willing, even as he sunk below the water and flicked his tongue against Ayries' sheath. 

It was only now that Ayries allowed himself to unsheathe; like a good, obedient little pet Cronus let Ayries unsheathe straight into his mouth, throat bulging as the full length slowly revealed itself. He gagged, then swallowed as he gained control over himself, taking a watery breath and burying his face into the soft skin around Ayries' sheath. An approving groan left the elder Ampora and he shivered, hips rolling up into Cronus' mouth even as Cronus' lips kissed his sheath.  

For several moments he stayed there, eyes fluttering shut, jaw slack so his teeth wouldn't scrape Ayries' bulge. Then his lips closed around Ayries' bulge and he started to suck, swallowing all at once so all Ayries could feel was the tight, rippling warmth of his mouth and throat working in tandem. The gentle touch to Cronus' head became tighter, gripping slightly at the other's hair, and Ayries tilted his head back with a low groan of 'fffff _ fuck. _ ' 

"Christ, Cronus," He breathed, forgetting himself and his scene pet names for a moment as Cronus eagerly wrapped his tongue around the other's organ. Ayries' horns banged against the back of the tub, the resulting jolt to his nerves making his hips jump. Cronus gagged, but didn't stop, throat clenching down on Ayries' bulge for a moment that made him swear and gasp. 

Each sound that Ayries made was just as much a treat and praise to Cronus, whose fins twitched and fluttered. He never looked up, never saw the flushed, slack-jawed look of pure pleasure on his Captain's face, the way he'd begun to pant and swear. He was only happy that he could make Ayries feel that way. 

Several long moments passed before Ayries finally managed to come to his senses enough to command Cronus to stop. Cronus pulled away immediately, taking a great gasping breath as he did so. He sat up with his legs spread and his hands behind his back, waiting for instructions. All Ayries wanted to do was pull him close and kiss him hard - so he did, tongue invading Cronus' mouth and tasting himself in the process. His bulge lashed, wanting more of what Cronus had been doing, but Ayries had a better idea. 

"Give me the pearls." He hissed. Cronus nodded, holding out his hand. Inside was the marbles he'd been so dutifully keeping in hand behind his back. Ayries took them, opening the bag and carefully taking them in hand. "Spread your legs."

Cronus was all but vibrating with excitement at this point. He leaned back and spread his thighs as far as he could, putting his nook on full display. The sight of his dripping bulge trying to force itself into his own nook, soaked with violet already, was enough to make Ayries salivate. Not now - Ayries could indulge their shared oral fixation later. For now he had other things to do. 

A pitiful whimper left Cronus as Ayries lowered his hand, slowly sinking one tiny marble into him at a time. Ayries made sure his fingers teased and thrust at all the best spots to make the other tremble and bite his lip simply to stop himself from begging for more. It was a beautiful sight, watching Cronus' stomach muscles ripple and sink, his thighs clench and twitch, hips jerking with every brush of Ayries' fingers against small sensitive nerves. Cronus tilted his head back, letting out a strangled moan as Ayries found a particular cluster of nerves and rubbed a marble against it, agonizingly slow.

" _ Please, _ " He gasped out, unable to control himself. It earned him another bruising slap to his thigh and he yelped, hips jumping and nook clenching down around the marbles. The sensation made him keen and pant and Ayries chuckled, continuing to feed the marbles into Cronus' nook without relent or pity. 

"You asked for this." He murmured. Cronus bit his lip and nodded, squeezing his eyes shut tight as he began to shake all over from the effort of keeping himself leaned back on his arms. Ayries pretended not to notice the small cry Cronus gave as he pressed his fingers against Cronus' sheath from the inside, forcing out more of his bulge. "You brought in the marbles, didn't you? You want me to fill you up with them. Can't get somethin without givin somethin, pet. This is just paying your dues." 

Cronus' mouth was open now, lips parted and sucking in panting breaths as if he couldn't get enough. Sweat from the combined heat of the water and effort he was putting into his position dripped down his forehead. He wouldn't move, not until Ayries let him. Not until he had permission.

Meanwhile, Ayries kept pressing marble after marble into him. He was sure there wasn't enough room left in his nook, his genesac filled to the brim with the small soon to be pearls. If he looked down, he knew he would see a small bump in between his hips. Each marble pressed up into his nook made him shudder and gasp, twitching with pleasure that Ayries wouldn't let him have. Even if he begged and pleaded to come now, Ayries wouldn't let him - worse, he might not be allowed to come at all. His bulge lashed at the thought and his nook clenched down again, pulling a choked, needy sob from his lips as he felt the marbles move with his body. 

"We're not even started yet," Ayries murmured. "Shame on you. I can read your greediness all over your face, you know."

Cronus bit his lip, trying not to speak or make any sound. His whole body burned with need now, both wanting to come and finally get out of this position. Ayries kept talking. 

"But you're a good little whore, aren't you? Pretty little thing. So desperate. Twitchy little mess. All I have to do is...." He pressed his fingers against Cronus' sheath again and the other arched back, crying out, bulge knotting itself in frustration. "....Look at that. You're beautiful, you know. You'll be even prettier stuffed full of gorgeous violet pearls."

A shaky trill left Cronus' lips as he caught his breath from that last stunt. He'd been so terribly close, almost spilled right then and there, but that wasn't what Ayries wanted and he knew it. 

What he didn't know, however was why Ayries was suddenly taking hold of Cronus' bulge and feeding it into his nook. Cronus' eyes widened as he felt the penetration, the warmth and wetness of his own nook and the marbles rubbing up against his bulge. His hips jerked and rolled - and all of a sudden it was nearly impossible to stop himself from coming. There was no way to stop the sudden thrust and push of his bulge as it buried deep inside himself. Muscles tense and body trembling, alight with a purple flush, Cronus cried out and tilted his head back with every in and out movement. He was sure the crew below could hear him now as he fucked himself senseless. The wolfish expression on Ayries' face said that he could, at the very least. 

"That's it." He hissed, low and soft. His hand came down, massaged the base of Cronus' bulge and Cronus trilled. He humped the air, burning lungs drawing in air in loud, messy gulps. "Keep going. Feels good, doesn't it? Almost there, just a little longer...."

Cronus was soon intensely aware of a second bulge pushing its way into him. This was too much - the marbles, his own bulge and Ayries', his nook clenching down desperately on all three as if to milk them dry - he couldn't last! An alarmed chirp left him and Ayries silenced him, wrapping one hand around the base of his bulge and squeezing. Suddenly he need was still there, but no matter what, Cronus couldn't come. Ayries pressed deeper into him and Cronus choked back a moan, feeling himself stretched tighter than he'd ever been. 

"A little longer, pet." Ayries' own voice sounded strangled now, taut with effort as he pumped his hips into Cronus'. He moved the poor troll's thighs further apart to fit more of his bulge inside him and groaned as he slid to the hilt. Cronus was a twitching mess around him, nook impossibly tight, full of slick marbles and double-stuffed with both their bulges. There was some part of Ayries that knew that he wouldn't last long, not with the storm of sensation around his bulge. He took a moment just to steady himself, make sure he wouldn't come right away, and then began to thrust. 

Every sensation was immediately intensified tenfold, the moment he began to move. The two bulges inside Cronus tangled with one another and he cried out, back arching beautifully as Ayries gripped his hips and began to thrust into him with earnest. It took a minute, but Cronus eventually managed to find his pace and bucked his hips up in time with Ayries'. His breath was hot and quick against the captain's throat as the other mouthed at Cronus' gills, tongue pressing into them and making him stiffen and clench down harder. He felt the pressure lift from his legs as Ayries picked him up and without a second thought, he wrapped all four limbs around Ayries' body - legs around his waist, arms around his shoulders, back pressed up against the wall of the tub. The low wanting growl into his ear fin was the only warning he got before Ayries pressed closely to him, chest to chest, and began to thrust as hard as his hips could take. 

Cronus screamed. It was too much. His blunt claws raked Ayries' back and his legs locked around the other's waist. There was no pretense anymore; no scene and no training in the world could stop him from swearing and crying out his pleasure as Ayries fucked him into the water. 

"Ayries!" He sobbed the word into the captain's shoulder. "Cap'n, please, give it to me - your bulge, gods, fuck, Ayries--"

"Speak properly, boy." Ayries' hand tightened around Cronus' bulge base again and Cronus cried out.

"Make me come! I need - I need to, please! I'm so - so close! Cap'n, please, please!"

There was no way no one had heard him this time. The thought made his body burn but he couldn't muster up the emotional energy to feel anything but a jolt of heat straight to his bulge at the idea. Everything was a blur of sensation, the push and pull against his nook, stuffed to the brim and itching from the foreign objects pressed inside him. It hurt, it hurt in all the best ways, unable to feel his legs or even his arms, nothing except the itching-pain-pleasure of his nook and bulge--

Then Ayries whispered one word to him, and he was gone. Cronus' back bowed against the edge of the tub and he howled, digging his claws into Ayries' shoulders as his nook flooded with violet. Behind his eyelids sparked with black and white fireworks and all he could see for several seconds after he opened his eyes was whiteness and stars. Everything felt suddenly as if he were made of cotton and lead all at once, his body heavy but his mind floating as the waves of his orgasm crashed over him. Then, there was blissful nothingness, as even those waves ebbed away to leave him a boneless mess. 

Ayries shuddered as he felt Cronus come around him, saw his face melt into pure, mindless bliss. It was a beautiful sight, Cronus laying flushed and panting against his thighs, looking up at him with an empty gaze that signalled his mind was somewhere else. The sensation of Cronus' nook tight around him spurred him on after his moment of adoration, though, and he thrust into Cronus with a renewed energy until, finally, he came as well. 

A low groan of Cronus' name and some senseless praise tumbled from his lips as he pulled the boy close to him, pushing himself as deep into Cronus' nook as he could go and spilling into him. Cronus responded with a weak chirp and a second, smaller ripple of pleasure, sighing at the cool material filling him up. The small bump had gotten larger now. Rounder. Soft panting breaths against Cronus' neck made his gills flutter and shut, but he looked like he barely registered the sensation. 

Several long moments of silence filled the bathroom, interrupted only by the sound of heavy breathing and the drip-drip-drip of the faucet. Soon it was joined by a low, quiet purr - something too deep and soothing to be any sound that Cronus made. The air smelled thickly of sex and sweat. Ayries held Cronus tightly to him, his bulge still inside the other's nook even as he moved back to relax against the rim of the tub and let Cronus lay on him. He ran his hand through Cronus' hair and was rewarded with a quiet, contented chirp. Taking a look at the younger troll rewarded Ayries with a glassy-eyed, half-lidded look, lips still slightly parted and his cheeks flushed. A smile pulled at his lips. He knew Cronus was still off somewhere on cloud nine, but it was time to pull him back to Alternia.

"Cronus," He murmured, his voice vibrating slightly with the force of his purr. "Cronus, it's time to come back now. Look at me, love." 

With one hand holding Cronus to him, Ayries reached down and unbuckled the collar. The clinking of metal and the lack of pressure around his neck seemed to rouse Cronus somewhat, and he moved his head like a groggy wriggler as he looked up at Ayries. 

"Did I do good?" He asked, his voice hoarse. Ayries chuckled and nodded, brushing his hair back and leaning in to press a gentle kiss to Cronus' sweaty forehead. 

"You did very good. Come on, let's get you tidied up and into bed, okay? Does anything hurt?"

Cronus shook his head. The only feeling he felt coming down from his high was a slight soreness between his thighs, but that was normal. His body ached from the strain but there were no sharp pains anywhere as far as he could register. He let Ayries pick him up, relishing in the coolness of his body and the low purring vibrating softly against his skin. "I feel good." He mumbled, sounding drunk. The hand running through his hair and rubbing at the bases of his horns in a distinctly pale manner almost made him want to slip back under again. That is, until he felt thick plug being pushed back inside him and holding the slurry-covered marbles in place. A soft whine left him and he squirmed, only to be pet back into submission. 

"Shhhh, love. It's alright." Ayries' voice was soothing, a low whisper against his fin. "Are you hungry? Thirsty?"

Cronus shook his head no, then yes. The floor vanished from under his feet and he felt suddenly warm and weightless as the old captain picked him up, carrying him out of the bath and wrapping a fluffy towel around him. Cronus felt the sweat and water slowly rubbed away from his skin in tender circles and his fins drooped, letting the soft motions lull him to a state of almost-sleep. Any other day he'd whine about finishing his bath and getting properly clean but this was too nice. He yawned, letting his limbs hang weightless and loose. 

Ayries smiled down at Cronus. The poor boy looked just about gone. For several moments he was almost worried he'd gone too far, pushed too hard, but hearing the murmured affirmations and feeling the little nods and head shakes reassured him that there was a conscious troll still in there somewhere. He nuzzled the top of Cronus' head and earned himself a soft chirp. His pusher gave a sharp throb and he lovingly kissed the boy's horns, one at a time. 

"I love you." He said quietly. Cronus was already too far asleep to answer. With a smile on his face Ayries laid him down on the bed, still naked, and covered him up. 

Who knew that such a little brat could just swoop in and take up both his flushed quadrants and most of his life. The moonlight cast down on Cronus' face as he slept and Ayries brushed the hair out of his face, noting the little scar on his forehead, the way his hair curled if it wasn't combed after drying. His fingers trailed along the elegant slope of his neck, to his collarbones, picking up the little silver medallion that still hung around his neck. 

At some point Ayries would have to wake him up, make sure he was actually okay and not just riding high on endorphins. Maybe get him to drink something and have a small snack. But for now the boy looked like he could just use a little time to sleep. 

Ayries adored him, truly. 

There were nights when Ayries woke to find that every noise, every sound and movement hammered at his pan and made him scream with frustration. You can't kill sounds. You can't kill the moonlight or the slapping of the waves at the sea. But you can let someone else kill the storm, at least for a little while. Ayries didn't know how, didn't know why, but somehow Cronus had found him and taken pity on him. Maybe it was serendipity - but of course, Ayries was an old troll. He didn't believe in that. Or rather, he hadn't believed in that. 

A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts. He scowled, pulling a towel on around his waist and knotting it so he didn't frighten whoever was at the door. "Just a second," he rumbled. 

The intruder was Xyloto. Her eyes trailed downward for a moment and she cleared her throat, cheeks tinged a light blue. A low growl in the back of Ayries' throat made her come to her senses and she snapped herself back to attention, all business yet again. "We're about to dock, sir. I have the supply lists you asked the crew to make. There's a few special requests this time that I need to get your approval on."

Carefully, she held out the documents. They were a lot thicker than Ayries would have liked. Inwardly he was groaning; more work to be done before he and Cronus could simply enjoy being back on land again. Externally, though, he kept his face in a tight scowl and nodded. 

"Anything else?" He asked. Xyloto shook her head. 

"No, sir. Will you be joining us on land when we dock...?"

He didn't miss the way that her eyes strayed to the nude, sleeping troll in his bed. Eyes narrowing, he closed the door a little tighter so his face and body blocked the view into his quarters. There was no hesitation in his voice when he spoke. "No," He said. "I have request approvals to make before anyone can get the supplies they need. I think you'll agree that comes before being able to step back on land."

Xyloto nodded. With a mumble of something like 'very well Sir', she stepped back from the door. Ayries closed it and pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh. The papers found themselves tossed onto his desk haphazardly and he sat down in the chair, already rubbing his face. With a low grumble to himself he picked up a quill and started in on the approvals. 

A light sound, the sound of skin on silk from behind him alerted him of Cronus' movement. Soft footsteps, and Cronus' arms wrapped around him from behind. Not long ago he would have immediately been on high alert, fangs bared and snarling, ready to slash into anyone that got so close to him. But now, Cronus managed to duck under his defenses and tear them down from the inside as easily as if he'd built them out of soggy paper. Ayries sighed, leaning back into Cronus' touch, bumping horns with him when the other lowered his head and offered. 

"Need some help?" Cronus murmured. 

Ayries shook his head. "You should still be sleepin." He mumbled, feeling a low purr rise up in his throat as Cronus' lips found his forehead. "Last time I checked you were still jelly-legged and halfway to Shangri-La. You shouldn't be up and about yet."

"I bounce back quick, chief, you know that." He said, but Ayries had already noticed the dozy slur to his voice. Carefully so as not to lock horns, he turned and scooped Cronus up in his arms. The other let out a surprised chirp, but didn't fight him. Instead he pressed gentle, sweet kisses to Ayries' jaw and cheeks. Cronus reached up, soothingly papping Ayries and if it weren't for the bed right beside him, he would have crumpled to his knees. Instead, somehow, he managed to sit down with Cronus in his lap, papping him into a melting puddle of troll. 

"What would I do without you." He mumbled quietly. Cronus laughed, taking Ayries' hand and putting it against his own cheek. Ayries got the hint and papped him back gently, evoking a quiet trill. 

"Crash and burn." Cronus grinned and snorted when Ayries' next pap came a little harder. He nipped at Ayries' hand playfully. "Cmon, Cap'n. You know I'm right. You wouldn't last a day without me."

"Nor you without me," Ayries said, denying the sullen tone in his voice. Cronus didn't argue. Instead he only laughed harder and pressed a gentle kiss to Ayries' lips. It was gladly returned before Ayries spoke again. "Go to bed, come on. I'll get you a drink."

Cronus' lips pursed and he chirred, protest coloring the sound. He reached up, fingers slotting just under Ayries' jaw where he knew it felt the best. A smile crossed his face as the old sea dog let out a tremulous sigh and leaned into the touch. Ayries' fins drooped and his eyes fluttered shut; Cronus took the momentary advantage and reached up to rub the sensitive filmy skin. It pulled a shudder from the other and Cronus smiled. 

"I'll get myself a drink, Cap'n." He said, taking a second to admire Ayries as he was before pressing a kiss to his nose. Slowly and carefully he wiggled off Ayries' lap, crawling back onto the bed and stealing the other's wine bottle from his breakfast tray. He popped off the cork with a tooth, wrenching both out of their socket and tossing the penetrated cork and tooth combo into the trash. "You need to eat, dummy. You barely even touched your food, and then you fucked me into oblivion? You're gonna end up a skeleton if you keep burnin' too many calories."

Ayries wasn't in any position to argue, but he did shoot Cronus a dark look as he reached for the tray. Plucking up a stem of grapes, he plucked one off, holding it to Cronus' lips. Cronus smiled and took it, biting Ayries' finger teasingly. It earned him a light flick on the fin. 

"You're one to talk about health." Ayries murmured. His hand strayed from Cronus' fin, down his abdomen, pressing in on the cluster of soon to be pearls. Cronus let out a squeak and his cheeks flushed. 

"At least it was fun," He muttered sulkily. "And we'll have a neat little collection in a week or so! We can put em in jewelry, or sell 'em...Hey, there's an idea. Natural seadweller pearls, straight from a violet's nook. We'd make a mint off that."

Ayries raised a brow.  His fins turned a light violet, barely visible. Something about that seemed inherently kinky, using his mate as some kind of pearl factory, but Cronus wasn't complaining so neither would he. Seeing no argument against him keeping the pearls, Cronus stole a piece of hashbrown off Ayries' plate, curling up to him and grinning. 

"So does this mean I'm precious cargo now?" He asked teasingly. 

Ayries' fins twitched and he wrinkled his nose slightly. "You're already precious cargo," He said, before he could realize just how corny that sounded. His cheeks went a bright violet but, when he looked down at Cronus, he was surprised to see the other melting even at that much of a cheesy line. 

"Awwww, chief. You really do care." Sure, Cronus was laughing quietly, but he appreciated it nonetheless. Ayries felt a little less embarrassed. Cronus leaned up and kissed him softly - quick, pulling away to speak again. "You're about as smooth as sandpaper but at least you know how to show you care, right?"

"I guess." Ayries took a bite of his breakfast just to shut himself up, glancing away. The husky sound of Cronus' laughter reached his ears and he relaxed back on the bed. He hadn't been lying, and Cronus hadn't been wrong. Thoughts began to cloud his mind; Ayries knew he truly would have crashed and burned by now if not for his pale-flushed mate. It was a fact he'd accepted long ago, and something that popped in his mind every day. Every time he looked at Cronus, saw him smiling and laughing, saw his fins perk up and his eyes glimmer, felt his soft lips - he knew. He knew he couldn't live without Cronus. Not anymore. 

"Hey." Ayries looked down to catch Cronus sneaking another grape, looking up at him like a wriggler with his hand in the cookie jar. For a moment, he floundered, unsure of how to say what was on his mind;  _ I adore you. I need you. Please don't ever leave me. Tell me you need me too.  _ He felt like the needy lovestruck fool he always made Cronus out to be, with his songs and poetry. He swallowed and a helpless expression crossed his face. "You know......right?"

Cronus' whole face seemed to soften. His eyes shone with a warmth that Ayries was grateful only he got to see. The old captain's pusher clenched down hard as Cronus reached up, cupping his cheeks in both hands and pressing a tender kiss to his lips. He knew. He'd always known. 

"Yeah, chief. I know." Cronus whispered. 

Ayries took a soft, trembling breath, pressing his forehead to Cronus' as everything else fell away. His eyes fluttered shut. There was no noise, no movement. No slap and rock of the sea and no blinding moonlight. There was only silence. 

"Good." He whispered back.

 

 

  
  



End file.
